Otra pareja, Otro destino
by James2094
Summary: un cambio de pareja cambio su destino pero para bien? entren a averiguarlo comienza antes del baile de navidad en 4.- año
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta historia ya existe pero en ingles, hace poco consegui el permiso del autor pero me pidio que pusiera el link a la historia original asi que aqui esta:

.net/s/4809498/1/bWhy_b_bDance_b_bWhen_b_bYou_b_bCan_b_bSlay_b_The_Dragon

y a su perfil que es este:

.net/u/1002639/Lord_Cargyle

* * *

Disclaimer:Harry Potter y su universo no me pertenecen y bla...bla...blaa

Capitulo 1

_Nunca fui a un baile escolar y ahora ¿tengo que abrir uno?_

Harry hacia lo que podía para convencerse de que no era un acosador.

No era como si la estuviera viendo mientras dormía o se estaba bañando (sintió su cara arder ante la última opción); solo estaba esperando a que Cho estuviera a solas para poder invitarla al baile sin tener que soportar las risitas de sus amigas. Una simple petición realmente.

Aparentemente nadie le dijo a Cho lo fácil que debería ser.

Cuando no estaba rodeada de al menos 7 chicas (Honestamente, no puede ser fácil caminar así), Cho siempre estaba acompañada de una chica de cabello rizado y pelirrojo cuyo nombre sabría después era Marietta Edgecombe. Esto no sería un problema comúnmente pero debido a unas conversaciones que había escuchado (de verdad, no era un acosador), Marietta parecía ser una chica para nada agradable, y el estaba demasiado preocupado desde antes de saber que probablemente sería agredido verbalmente.

Recargado sobre una pared del pasillo del 5.- piso, observaba desde su capa de invisibilidad como Cho y Marietta pasaban entre los estudiantes, aparentemente en una caminata para estirar las piernas. Platicaban de cosas de chicas (Harry no podía mantenerse interesado) mientras Harry las seguía desde una distancia segura, su plan era seguirlas hasta que Marietta desapareciera por alguna razón y así quitarse la capa y encontrarse "casualmente" con Cho, no era el mejor plan pero Harry era un enamorado chico de 14 años.

"Terry Bott me pidió ir con él al baile ayer" Marietta decía mientras caminaban Cho solo sonrió y Harry sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa

"¿Que le dijiste?" pregunto Cho cuando Harry estuvo a punto de chocar contra la mochila de un alumno _Ve el camino, _se dijo a sí mismo,_ no a Cho_.

"Que sí, Claro" Marietta dijo entre risas "no es feo y tal vez lo seduzca debajo del muérdago"

"No creo que tengas que seducirlo" Dijo Cho entre risas ante el tono de voz de su amiga, como si planeara una gran estrategia "Y tampoco necesitarías el muérdago seguro que podrías ir a besarlo en este momento".

_Si _Harry pensó ¡_Ve y bésalo ahora mismo!_

Mientras Marietta pensaba en las posibilidades de saltarle encima a uno de sus compañeros sin ningún aviso Harry sintió pasos apresurados detrás de el, volteo y casi fue arrollado por Cedric Diggory que parecía apurado por llegar a algún lado, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que se acercaba a Cho.

"¿Cho?" pregunto

La chica volteo y sonrió al verlo "oh Hola Cedric ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien" dijo Cedric moviéndose nerviosamente y Harry quería hacer algo Hechizarlo, Controlarlo con el Hechizo Imperius y obligarlo a irse, petrificarlo algo. Quedo congelado en su lugar viendo lo que pasaba "Um Cho ¿irías al baile conmigo?".

La cara de Cho se cubrió de un agradable tono rosa. "Oh claro… me encantaría ir contigo"

"Excelente" Cedric se inclino y beso la mejilla de Cho y Harry se encontró deseando no haberse levantado de la cama esta mañana "¿creo que te veré en la entrada al Gran Comedor?"

"suena bien" Dijo Cho poniéndose rosa otra vez, ¿por qué Harry no podía hacerla sonrojarse? ¿Por qué no podía ni siquiera hablar con ella?

"Gracias Cho" Dijo Cedric mientras caminaba en otra dirección levantando el puño en señal de victoria. Cho rio y volteo con Marietta que estaba totalmente sorprendida para después empezar a reír alegremente e irse dejando a Harry con la vista pegada a sus zapatos invisibles.

Los de Gryffindor debían tener Coraje no los de Hufflepuff

"¿Qué pasa Harry?"

Harry solo negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione que estaba leyendo un libro de Herbologia, ella solo marco el libro lo cerró y lo miro con preocupación.

"¿Es tu cicatriz?"

Harry volvió a negar su cicatriz no le había molestado en días. De pronto sintió una mano en su barbilla y vio unos ojos color chocolate llenos de preocupación.

"Harry". La preocupación en su voz derrumbo su resolución

"Cedric invito a Cho al baile".

Hermione dejo caer su mano."Harry me preocupaste pensé que era algo serio".

"Esto es _serio_" dijo Harry "esa era mi oportunidad y me la perdí. Ahora ella va a ir con Cedric Diggory el extraordinario Cara-bonita. ¿Cómo compito con eso?

"Harry eres mucho más guapo de lo que crees" Hermione sonrió dándole un palmadita en el hombro "además seguro hay muchas más chicas que amarían ir contigo al baile ¿Qué tal Ginny?".

"¿La hermana de Ron?" pregunto Harry "No casi no la conozco además no me gustaría ir con alguien que solo quiere a Harry Potter el- niño- que- vivió".

"Lo siento pero eso excluye a casi todas las chicas en Hogwarts" Rio Hermione"Pero si no es Ginny ¿Quién?"

Harry intento pensar en alguna chica que conociera razonablemente bien, que no quisiera ir con el solo porque es famoso, Ginny estaba fuera así como Parvati y Lavender porque no las conocía bien además todo el equipo de Quidditch estaba fuera ya que todas ya tenían pareja, eso solo dejaba a…

"NO conozco muchas chicas" Dijo Harry mientras volteaba hacia Hermione que estaba leyendo de nuevo dándole tiempo para pensar, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella la realidad lo golpeo, largo cabello, una figura bien formada y una buena comprensión de la mente de una chica…Espera un segundo…

"Hermione tu eres una chica" Casi grito y Hermione lo volteo a ver mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa "¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?".

"oh" su cara se volvió rosa y Harry vio cuan linda era "…bueno…Claro, me encantaría ir contigo pero… ¿no te gustaría mejor ir al baile con una chica más linda?"

Harry frunció el seño confundido "¿a qué te refieres?"

"bueno…yo soy algo fea" Hermione se señalo a sí misma "y hay chicas mucho más bonitas por ahí"

Harry negó con la cabeza "ellas son bonitas pero tú también incluso más que muchas de ellas ¿Por qué pensarías eso?".

Hermione sonrió y lo atrajo por un abrazo lo beso en la mejilla y se separo.

"Gracias Harry eso es muy dulce" susurro y volvió por su libro pero ahora se puso de rodillas en el sofá y se inclino sobre Harry que ahora trataba de hacer un ensayo de pociones, pero no podía olvidar la sensación de los labios de Hermione sobre su mejilla.

Las próximas semanas fueron marcadas por la extraña actitud de Hermione, estaba notablemente más cariñosa con Harry, acariciando su mano cuando hacia algo por lo cual felicitarlo y tomándolo de la mano entre clases, esto era más aparente en la sala común cuando acariciaba su cabello cada vez que no encontraba la respuesta a alguna pregunta e incluso descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry cada vez que leían del mismo libro.

Le tomo a Harry lo doble completar su trabajo de lectura para Transformaciones.

Nada de esto paso desapercibido para Ron que veía a la pareja con ojos sospechosos pero mantuvo la boca cerrada por temor a resquebrajar la apenas arreglada amistad entre ellos, Harry atribuyo el comportamiento de Hermione a la felicidad de tener pareja para el baile.

"Hey Harry" dijo Hermione mientras estaban en la sala común Hermione en su posición ahora Habitual recargada en el hombro de Harry mientras leía.

"¿Hm?" respondió Harry mientras leía la revista semanal de Quidditch que alguien había dejado sobre la mesa.

"¿Sabes bailar?" pregunto Hermione mientras se levantaba de su posición mirando a Harry a los ojos quien dejo la revista y la volteo a ver.

"bueno… en realidad no" respondió"los Dursleys jamás se molestaron en enseñarme".

"y tienes nada más y nada menos que abrir el baile" le sonrió Hermione "¿Quieres que te enseñe?".

Harry pensó esto ¿Hermione enseñándole a bailar? Bueno no estaría mal evitar hacer el ridículo frente a las 3 escuelas… y Cho además tal vez si aprendía a bailar bien sorprendería a Cho con sus habilidades y se la quitaría a Cedric.

"claro" respondió y la sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más grande mientras le apretaba la mano.

"excelente" dijo Hermione "¿estas libre mañana en la noche?".

"Hermione estoy libre casi todo el tiempo" sonrió y Hermione soltó una risita.

"entonces encontraremos un lugar para practicar mañana Chico-Libre" molestó y Harry le dio un ligero codazo y ella solo lo golpeo ligeramente en la cabeza aprovechando el momento para acariciar su cabello, Harry se encontró disfrutando de esta sensación.

"tiene suave cabello" le dijo Hermione mientras lo seguía acariciando y Harry se inclinaba hacia ella para aumentar la sensación. Ella rio dulcemente "eres peor que Crookshanks" se movió al otro extremo del sofá y le dijo: "ven aquí y recuéstate".

"¿Quieres decir… en tus piernas?" y cuando ella afirmo con la cabeza el sintió sus mejillas enrojecer "pero…Hermione…yo" y en ese momento Hermione volvió a acariciar su cabello, era totalmente intoxicarte.

"mereces descansar un poco" susurro triunfando en llevar a Harry a descansar su cabeza en sus piernas. Ella reasumió su labor acariciando la cabellera de Harry y este estaba perdido en las sensaciones que le causaba, la volteo a ver, ella estaba mirando el fuego de la chimenea con una ligera sonrisa jugando en sus labios de pronto noto un cambio.

"¿hiciste algo con tu cabello?" pregunto mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, ella se sonrojo y asintió.

"SI" ella dijo "Parvati me recomendó un acondicionador que supuestamente puede arreglar todo tipo de cabello ¿se ve bien?".

"se ve increíble" dijo Harry. El comúnmente alborotado cabello de Hermione ahora estaba sobre sus hombros. Aun estaba ondulado pero ya no era un desastre como ella lo había llamado, era en definitiva una mejora "te queda perfecto".

"gracias Harry" y de pronto levanto la mirada hacia el hueco del retrato para ver el alboroto que estaba sucediendo, Harry se sentó y pudo ver un familiar cabello rojo atravesando la sala, Ron se sentó en un sillón cerca de la pareja seguido de Ginny que los miro curiosamente luego llegaron Dean Y Seamus seguidos de varios estudiantes que querían saber a qué se debía el alboroto.

"¿Ron que paso?" pregunto Hermione mientras Harry se apartaba de ella para evitar las preguntas molestas de sus compañeros de dormitorio.

"yo…ella…" Ron no parecía capaz de hablar coherentemente en ese momento y Ginny sintiendo lastima decidió hablar por él.

"Le pidió a Fleur que fuera al baile con el"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en sorpresa y Harry contuvo una carcajada.

"bueno ¿Qué respondió?" dijo en vez de reírse y Hermione lo miro como si estuviera loco.

"ella dijo que no obviamente" pero Ron negó con la cabeza y Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa "¿dijo…que si?".

Ron negó otra vez "solo me miro como si fuera un…insecto, no dijo nada".

"bueno tu se lo gritaste en la cara" dijo Ginny y Harry no contuvo una risita y Hermione lo golpeo ligeramente en el brazo

"¿se lo gritaste?" pregunto Harry

"fue muy divertido" dijo Seamus y puso un tono de voz más grave sonando igual que Ron "¿vas baile migo?, sonaste como un troll".

"oh sean buenos con el" dijo Hermione aunque no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa "Ron no sabe comportarse con mujeres".

Los dos chicos se fueron ya que querían saber si Fleur había cambiado de opinión y Ginny se sentó junto a ellos Harry solo quería tomar su lugar en el regazo de Hermione pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema.

"Esto es terrible" dijo Ron "si no consigo una cita todas las chicas buenas ya tendrán pareja".

"¿buenas?" pregunto Hermione

"si" Ron asintió "ya sabes preferiría ir solo que con… Eloise Midgen".

Harry se encogió había pasado el suficiente tiempo a solas con Hermione para saber cuándo Ron estaba diciendo tonterías.

"¿Así que llevarías a cualquier chica siempre y cuando sea bonita?"

Si, se estaba enojando, Harry puso su mano en su hombro recibiendo como respuesta una mirada y un asentimiento, su varita se quedaría en su bolsillo, por lo menos.

"bueno si lo dices así…" Ron miro a Hermione sus ojos abriéndose más y Harry reconoció esa mirada como la que había puesto él cuando le pidió a Hermione que fuera con él al Baile.

"Hermione ¿Por qué no vas tú conmigo al baile? Seguramente estas buscando pareja todavía"

_Tonto _Harry pensó al ver la mirada enojada de Hermione que se levanto _y ahí va mi almohada_

"no se porque pensarías que aun estoy buscando pareja a no ser que me encuentres repulsiva de alguna forma" dijo furiosa "y en ese caso yo no cumplo con tus requisitos, y por si aun te preguntas, no, Harry me lo pidió el mismo día que fue anunciado.

Ron miro a Harry sorprendido y Harry se encogió de hombros "y ella… dijo que si" el agrego innecesariamente, Hermione se volteo y se echo a correr, Harry fue tras ella y la alcanzo 10 metros fuera de la sala común.

"¡Hermione espera!" el, la agarro del hombro y la detuvo pero no lo volteo a ver.

"Harry ¿fui tu última opción?" Harry se sorprendió un momento.

"¿Qué?" dijo volteándola y viendo en su mirada una mezcla de temor y furia.

"¿me invitaste al baile como tu última opción porque no pudiste encontrar a nadie más?", los ojos de Hermione ahora estaban brillando y Harry pudo ver que estaban atrayendo mucha atención. Varios estudiantes se habían detenido a ver lo que parecía ser una pelea entre ellos dos y varios estaban susurrando entre sí, Harry alcanzo a oír palabras como "pelea" y "novios".

"vamos" dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia un corredor vacio aparto una corina y la llevo a la mitad de lo que parecía ser un pasillo secreto con antorchas en los muros. Cuando sintió que estaban seguros volteo a ver a Hermione y un gemido escapo de su garganta Hermione estaba llorando, sin saber que hacer solo la abrazo, una vez le dijeron (irónicamente Hermione) que una chica llorando solo necesita un abrazo.

"Hermione jamás serias mi última opción" dijo "no negare que fui primero con Cho pero cuando supe que ya no estaba disponible fui directo contigo" pensó un momento sus palabras "¿eso sonó mal verdad?".

Sintió a Hermione reír contra su pecho y lo volteo a ver sonriendo "no Harry sé lo que intentabas decir, gracias".

"tú no eres un último esfuerzo desesperado Hermione" dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo "y asesinare al que intente convertirte en eso".

"incluso Ron" su sonrisa se hizo más grande y Harry la devolvió.

"solo tenemos que establecer una coartada" dijo Harry.

Hermione rio, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y mientras se separaba volvió a acariciar el cabello de Harry.

"Gracias Harry" dijo suavemente "realmente me animaste" rio "eres muy bueno con chicas llorando".

"bueno tu me dijiste que una chica llorando solo necesita de un abrazo" dijo "yo estaba contento de obedecer".

Ella rio y tomo su mano llevándolo de vuelta a la sala común mientras miraba su reloj.

"una hora antes del toque de queda" ella dijo mirando a Harry "¿te molesta si nos quedamos un rato? No quiero ver a Ron".

"claro" respondió Harry y Hermione entrelazo sus dedos con él, llevándolo en la dirección contraria a la sala común, Harry miro sus manos entrelazadas por un segundo pero no dijo nada, nunca había tomado la mano de un chica, pero se encontró deseando repetir esto muchas veces mas además Hermione acariciaba le acariciaba la mano con su pulgar para después darle un leve apretón.

Mientras caminaba Hermione llevo sus manos entrelazadas hacia sus ojos mirándolas con curiosidad y Harry solo sonrió ante eso.

"es mi mano Hermione" dijo con un sonrisa "tengo 2 y tu también".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco "ya lo sé tonto, solo pensaba que tienes unas manos muy suaves".

Harry se sonrojo ante el comentario "mis manos no son suaves" dijo tratando de no sonar como un niño malcriado "son grandes… Rasposas y masculinas".

Hermione se rio y le acaricio la palma con sus dedos "suave como la seda" y Harry se volvió a sonrojar "oh, no te avergüences, prefiero tomas una mano suave a una mano rasposa".

"¿podrías…hacer eso otra vez?" Harry pregunto sin voltearla a ver.

"que… ¿esto?" y volvió a recorrer su palma con los dedos "¿o esto?" y le acaricio el cabello.

El se inclino a su toque y Hermione soltó una suave risa tomándolo del la mano de nuevo. Lo guio hacia un salón vacio, entro y se sentó sobre el escritorio del profesor, sacando su varita desapareció el polvo acumulado por meses de no usarlo, se acomodo al final del escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y se palmeo las piernas indicándole que se recostara.

"¿en que estábamos antes de que nos interrumpieran?" pregunto Hermione.

Tratando de contener su entusiasmo Harry subió al escritorio y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione, el escritorio era lo suficientemente para que pudiera estirar las piernas, levanto su mirada al tiempo en que Hermione comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por su cabello.

"¿Harry?" pregunto Hermione después de unos minutos "si Cho de pronto estuviera libre para ir al baile contigo, ¿irías con ella?".

"pero voy a ir contigo" el respondió "seria muy cruel de mi parte el dejarte justo antes del baile".

Hermione se inclino para darle un pequeño beso en la nariz, y el pudo oler un poco de el aroma a manzana que desprendía su cabello, "gracias Harry, pero si te dijera que está bien, ¿irías con ella? o ¿te quedarías conmigo?".

Harry tuvo que pensar su respuesta, seguramente estaría preocupado todo el baile por no hacer el ridículo frente a Cho, seguramente no se relajaría nunca, y pensándolo bien no sabría de que hablar con ella, además del Quidditch no tenían nada en común. El podía estar y hablar con Hermione sin estar nervioso en ningún momento.

"honestamente preferiría quedarme contigo respondió por fin "es más fácil estar contigo".

Hermione rio "así que soy la salida fácil ¿eh?".

Harry acaricio su cintura haciendo que un adorable gemido saliera de su garganta sabes que no me refiero a eso" y Hermione volvió a acariciar su pelo, mientras Harry se acomodaba mejor "Cho es una cara bonita pero no tendría nada de qué hablar con ella, tu eres cara bonita y buena conversación".

Hermione se volvió a sonrojar, se inclino y beso su nariz "eres tan dulce".

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mientras alumnos pasaban por fuera del salón y Harry disfrutaba de los diferentes movimientos que Hermione administraba sobre su cabello.

"me gusta esto" dijo Harry "estar a aquí contigo, solos, sin que nadie me moleste con preguntas sobre el torneo", abrió los ojos y dijo "¿podríamos quedarnos toda la noche?".

Ella rio mientras acariciaba su barbilla "tengo que dormir en algún momento" respondió.

"oh, está bien" dijo Harry como si fuera un gran sacrificio.

Media hora después estaban entrando en la sala común Hermione lo abrazo y beso su mejilla justo en la esquina de sus labio y dijo "buenas noches Harry", y subió hacia su dormitorio.

10 minutos después Harry estaba en su cama durmiendo con sus sueños llenos de imágenes de Cho que de pronto se convertía en Ginny pero esta se sonrojaba y corría, luego sentía una mano en su hombro y su mirada se encontraba con la de Hermione que se veía increíble con un vestido azul claro, después ella lo llevaba a la pista de baile y al final lo beso…

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto y aunque el beso solo había sido un sueño aun podía sentir la presencia de los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos.

Nada podía ser solo un poco complicado, tenía que ser sumamente confuso.

"¿Qué hay en la mochila?".

"algo para enseñarte a bailar" respondió Hermione "en un momento te la muestro".

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras caminaban por un pasillo vacio para comenzar con sus lecciones de baile, Hermione traía consigo una mochila cuyo contenido hacia un extraño ruido pero ella se negaba a mostrarle su contenido, caminaban tomados de la mano ya que esto se había convertido en un habito desde la noche previa (aunque ocasionalmente lo molestaba por sus "manos suaves").

Entraron en un salón vacio y con un movimiento de sus varitas apartaron los escritorios, Hermione hablo mientras se quitaba la capa.4

"bien" dijo mientras hacía que unas velas levitaran para iluminar el salón, "¿Qué sabes de el baile de salón?", dijo mientras ponía su capa en el respaldo de una silla.

"¿Además de lo difícil que parece"? dijo Harry mitad en broma mientras se quitaba la capa y Hermione sonreía.

"Harry es simple trabajo de pies" dijo Hermione mientras se agachaba por lo que tenía en la mochila, se levanto y mostro…

"¿un radio?" pregunto curioso.

"un radio mágico respondió Hermione con un sonrisa. "No he podido encontrar el hechizo para hacer que los radio normales funcionen aquí y aunque lo hubiera encontrado seguramente no tendría una señal muy buena así que le pedí prestado este a Parvati hay una estación que me parece perfecta para practicar".

Harry rio un poco mirándola con adoración "¿Qué haría sin ti Hermione?".

Ella se sonrojo mirando sus zapatos "estarías perfecto", dijo en un susurro.

"no, no lo estaría" se inclino y beso su frente, Hermione se puso aun mas roja, volteo y encendió el radio mágico, una melodía empezó a sonar, una cello al cual se le unió un violín.

"bien, pon tu mano en mi cintura" dijo Hermione y Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"pon tu mano en mi cintura" dijo Hermione mientras ponía su mano en ese lugar y tomando la otra la dejo lejos de sus cuerpos "escucha el ritmo _un_, dos, tres, _un_, dos, tres." Dijo mientras guiaba a Harry que la siguió alrededor de la sala.

Hermione fue una paciente maestra corrigiéndolo sin regañarlo incluso no se molesto cuando Harry piso su pie lo que fue mas de una vez, después de 1 hora Harry ya había dominado los pasos básico y ahora se movían con sincronización.

"muy bien Harry" dijo Hermione mientras seguían bailando "vendremos otra vez en unos días para asegurarnos que no se t olvido ¿está bien?".

Harry asintió y se detuvieron, Hermione fue a guardar el radio y Harry de inmediato extraño su cercanía mientras Hermione se agachaba Harry se acerco sus brazos querían volver a rodearla pero la indecisión lo congelo _¿Por qué no la abrazo?, ella siempre inicia el contacto que tal si no lo quiere ahora, _cuando Hermione volteo pudo ver la preocupación en su mirada y se preocupo.

"Harry ¿estas bien?".

Harry no supo porque pero la abrazo poniendo su cara a centímetros de la de ella.

"¿Harry?"

Sus labio eran tan suaves como los había imaginado , Hermione hizo un pequeño ruido de sorpresa pero lejos de alejarlo lo abrazo atrayéndolo más a ella acariciando el cabello de su nuca y profundizando el beso, Harry no supo cuanto duro lo único que sabía era que los dos estaban respirando fuertemente cuando se separaron.

"Harry" Hermione suspiro "eso fue… asombroso"

"estoy de acuerdo" dijo Harry mientras tomaba su mano ganándose un sonrojo y una sonrisa de Hermione era la vista más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

"entonces… ¿que hacemos ahora?" pregunto Hermione y Harry negó con la cabeza.

"no lo sé", dijo "realmente no sé nada sobre esto", y señalo el espacio entre ellos, Hermione solo sonrió, lo abrazo y lo beso de nuevo, le encantaba la suavidad de sus labios, Hermione la chica que lo conocía mejor que nadie ¡lo estaba besando en medio de un salón de clases!

"bueno" Hermione dijo mientras se apartaba "¿quieres… salir… ya sabes… como novio y novia? Harry creyó oír algo de esperanza en su voz y su corazón latió fuertemente ante la pregunta, Hermione ¿su novia? Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho hace una mes se hubiera reído en su cara pero ahora el término "amiga" no parecía describir la relación entre los dos.

"me encantaría" respondió mientras Hermione sonreía y lo besaba de nuevo.

* * *

Bueno diganme que les parecio mi traduccion y mendenme animos porque me tarde mucho en traducir esto


	2. Chapter 2

y aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo

!dejen reviews!

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_Un, _dos, tres, _un, _dos, tres" Hermione lo dirigía "y ahora vuelta" corrigiéndolo ligeramente" inclíname, con cuidado"

Harry se inclino junto con ella mientras Hermione Sonreía.

"Bien hecho Harry, has aprendido a bailar muy bien".

"es porque he tenido una excelente maestra" respondió acariciando su mejilla mientras ella se ponía de puntillas por un beso, cuando se apartaron ella tenía una gigantesca sonrisa y Harry sonrió ante la escena.

"si sonríes un poco mas partirás tu cara en dos" dijo mientras la levantaba y la ponía sobre el escritorio del profesor y Hermione lo rodeaba con sus piernas para acercarlo mas hacia ella.

"No puedo evitarlo, tengo el novio más maravilloso del mundo" dijo y Harry sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco ante la palabra "novio".

"sí, soy asombroso" y Hermione rio ante la pose de su novio.

"y modesto" dijo en un meloso tono de adoración., "¡oh Harry simplemente eres todo lo que desearía en un hombre!" dijo un tanto sarcástica y Harry tomándola de los costados le empezó a hacer cosquillas Hermione trataba de salir d su agarre pero Harry la había acorralado contra el escritorio "Harryyyyy" chillo en medio de las risas.

Harry detuvo sus movimientos por los golpes que Hermione le daba en el pecho en el cual termino descansando su cabeza, Harry tomo su barbilla y la levanto hasta que se encontraron sus miradas, tomo su nuca y se inclino por un beso, este fue mucho más cariñoso que los demás, su lengua acaricio lentamente los labios de Hermione como los chicos le habían dicho aquellas noches cuando no había nada de qué hablar, Hermione suspiro en su boca, la abrió y sus lenguas empezaron una danza cariñosa, Hermione pronta dio permiso a la lengua de Harry para recorrer su interior, Ella sabía a chocolate, seguramente porque comió una pieza que Ron le había ofrecido aquella tarde.

Fueron interrumpidos por el ruido que causo la puerta al abrirse de golpe aparentemente sin motivo alguno cuando una voz conocida se escucho dentro del salón de clases.

"¡Santo Dios! ¿No pueden quitarse las manos de encima por un segundo?"

"¿Ron?", pregunto Hermione al tiempo en que la cabeza de Ron aparecía de la nada.

"a pasado una hora desde el toque de queda" dijo sosteniendo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry "tome el mapa del merodeador para ver donde estaban" dijo sosteniéndolo "creo que estaban ocupados" dijo riendo.

La pareja se sonrojo al darse cuenta que seguían en la posición previa con las piernas de Hermione alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

"¿no estás enojado?", dijo Hermione mientras Ron caminaba hacia ellos.

"reconozco que me enoje al principio" respondió "pero… no se parecen hechos el uno para el otro".

"Gracias Ron eso significa mucho para nosotros" dijo Harry mientras de palmeaba la espalda

"Bueno basta de cursilerías es tarde, vamos a la sala común".

Más tarde esa noche varios alumnos seguían en la sala común estudiando, realizando ensayos o simplemente socializando, Hermione estaba sentada en un extremo del sillón con Harry durmiendo son la cabeza en sus piernas mientras su novia acariciaba su cabello y Ron jugaba ajedrez contra sí mismo ocasionalmente viéndolos y haciendo muecas.

"¿te gusta mucho verdad?" pregunto Ron mirando como Hermione le hacía cariños a Harry.

"si, más de lo que él cree" dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Harry que seguía dormido "estaba tan feliz cuando me pidió que fuera con él al baile… por fin me estaba viendo como a una chica, y pensé que era mi oportunidad para…acercarme a él" y su sonrisa se volvió triste cuando levanto la mirada, "lamento que no funcionara lo nuestro Ron".

"no te preocupes por mi" dijo Ron "me gustabas, bueno me sigues gustando pero pienso que jamás tendríamos lo que tú y Harry ya tienen".

Hermione rio suavemente "si, seguramente nos mataríamos antes del primer mes"

Ron soltó una risa "no te preocupes por mi Hermione, se merecen el uno al otro".

2"gracias Ron" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y estoy segura que Harry lo apreciaría también".

"¿desde cuándo… te gusta?" pregunto Ron mientras inconscientemente movía las piezas de ajedrez.

"no lo sé" respondió Hermione "desde siempre creo, fue el primero que se preocupo por mí, mi primer amigo…mi primer amor…".

"¿amor?", pregunto Ron sorprendido.

Ella asintió aun mirando el pacifico rostro de Harry "tal vez aun soy demasiado joven para decirlo ero algo me dice que estoy completamente enamorada de él y si no me preocupo muchísimo por el" dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar la frente de Harry cuyos ojos se abrieron lentamente.

"hola dormilón", dijo Hermione "¿no crees que es hora de irse a la cama?".

Harry frunció el seño "pero quiero pasar más tiempo contigo"

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios "para eso tenemos mañana, y el día después, y el día después…"

"está bien pero el día después estoy ocupado" dijo sonriendo "tendré que limpiar mi agenda".

"hare que mi gente hable con la tuya" respondió en broma Hermione, Harry rio.

"no sería genial tener 'gente'" dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus lentes los cuales Hermione le había quitado.

"Harry tienes 14 años" dijo Hermione rodando los ojos "¿para que necesitas 'gente'?.

"Para que todos piensen que soy importante" dijo Harry poniéndose los lentes "¿sabes lo importante que suena el decir 'llama a mi gente y programa algo'?".

"casi todo mago o bruja en este mundo te conoce" dijo Hermione besando su barbilla "no podrías sonar más importante".

Harry suspiro exageradamente "supongo que estas en lo correcto" el sonrió "debería pensarlo antes de contradecirte".

"si, deberías", dijo Hermione "ahora a dormir Harry, buenas noches, te veré en la mañana"

"sabes mi cama es muy grande" dijo mientras besaba a Hermione "y estas noches de invierno causan mucho frio, apostaría a que cabemos los 2 perfectamente".

Hermione rodo los ojos "buenas noche Harry" y subió a su dormitorio Harry hizo un pequeño berrinche y también subió a su dormitorio seguido de Ron que había visto toda la escena rodando los ojos y con una sonrisa exasperada.

"¿sabes cómo anudar una corbata?" pregunto Dean.

"¿anudar una corbata?", Seamus alzo las cejas "jamás he _usado_ una corbata".

Los dos estaban frente a un gran espejo luchando inútilmente con sus corbatas mientras Harry anudaba la suya (el proceso clavado en su memoria por la voz de Hermione), la apretaba y se arreglaba la capa mientras Ron se quejaba de su traje.

"me veo como mi tía Tessie" dijo oliendo su axila y haciendo una mueca "y huelo como mi tía Tessie".

Harry mientras tanto ponía un paquete en su bolsillo.

"mátame Harry", dijo Ron.

Ellos bajaron las escaleras momentos después y Harry no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco ante la vista frente a él.

Hermione le sonreía nerviosamente llevando un vestido de un ligero azul que abrazaba sus curvas aunque no tanto que lo haría ver inapropiado su cabello estaba peinado en un elegante moño que caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros y llevaba un prendedor que parecía una flor de color verde y azul.

"Hermione… estas hermosa" dijo Harry cuando se encontró con ella.

"Gracias Harry" dijo nerviosa "Madame Malkin dijo que me vería muy bien en este tono de azul pero…".

"el azul se ve perfecto en ti" dijo Harry "además tu cabello se ve bien así" dijo mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones lo que hizo que Hermione sonriera aun mas.

"Parvati dijo que se vería bien peinado hacia atrás" respondió.

"bueno parece que tienes muy buenas consultoras de imagen" dijo riendo y Hermione por fin soltó una risa, lo abrazo y tomo su brazo.

"¿nos vamos?"

Harry asintió "vamos".

Cuando entraron al gran comedor se encontraron con que había sido transformado en un paraíso navideño, las paredes en lugar de estar echas de piedra parecían gigantescos bloques de hielo, del techo caían copos de nieve que se evaporaban justo antes de tocar a los estudiantes, en lugar de las 4 grandes mesas había docenas de pequeñas mesas y una grande al final preparada solo para los campeones, directores y organizadores del torneo.

"es hermoso", dijo Hermione viendo hacia alrededor con una sonrisa y Harry decidió que una línea cliché era necesaria.

"no tan hermosa como tú" dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo un ligero golpe en el hombro de parte de Hermione.

"¡Harry!, como te atreves a usar una línea así conmigo".

Harry rio y la llevo hacia la gran mesa, como un caballero retiro la silla para que Hermione se sentara lo que le valió un beso cuando nadie estaba mirando, Harry se sorprendió de ver a Percy en el sitio que debía ocupar Barty Crouch, y agradeció que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de él como para no tener que hablar con él.

Los demás alumnos empezaron a entrar y Harry vio a Ron acompañado de Ginny y Neville que portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque Ginny le había dicho que si, y esta sonreía debido a la expresión de alegría de su pareja, junto a ellos estaba una chica de apariencia algo rara y grandes ojos azules, parecía que era la pareja de Ron.

"¿Quién es esa chica que esta con Ron?", pregunto Hermione.

"no lo sé pero se ve algo…rara ¿no crees?" respondió Harry.

"bueno… tal vez ella cree que tú te ves algo raro" dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"pero claro que me veo raro" dijo Harry "mírame… yo un chico normal con una chica increíblemente hermosa como tu… eso es raro".

Hermione rodo los ojos, "estás lleno de frases románticas ¿verdad?".

"aun no has visto nada Granger" dijo Harry como retándola a un duelo.

La cena se llevo paso con Harry y Hermione robando comida del plato del otro y utilizando los tenedores como espadas para luchar por ella, Harry juro que había visto a Dumbledore verlos con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"quizá deberíamos usar el suelo con espadas como una prueba para el torneo ¿no lo cree señor Potter?" dijo Dumbledore y la pareja asintió mirándose divertidos.

"esa sería una gran idea" dijo Harry riendo y Dumbledore se volteo y empezó a hablar con Percy.

Cuando terminaron de comer Dumbledore se levanto invitando a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo, con un movimiento de su varita las mesas se apartaron y con otro un escenario apareció en un extremo de la sala en el cual subieron diferentes personas que cargaban diferentes instrumentos desde guitarras eléctricas hasta cellos.

"hazlo como lo practicamos" dijo Hermione mientras Harry ponía las manos en su cintura.

Bailar con Hermione no fue tan malo, además de los susurros que decían _sabia que estaban saliendo_ que venían de la multitud de estudiantes. Harry y Hermione tomaron sus posiciones y comenzaron a bailar, Harry estaba lejos de ser profesional pero era mejor que Cedric que de vez en cuando pisaba el pie de Cho, al terminar la pieza Harry dijo:

"¿sedienta?"

Ella asintió y la guio fuera de la pista de baile. Y aunque no vio la mirada que Hermione le envió a la pista de baile donde una canción más rápida había comenzado dijo:

"solo una bebida y regresamos a la pista" y con esto la cara de Hermione se alegro considerablemente.

Hermione fue a conseguir una mesa mientras Harry conseguía las bebidas cuando de pronto se escucho un grito "¿ESTAN LISTOOOOOOS?".

Harry volteo y rio ante lo que vio, la fiesta había comenzado, todos bailaban y gritaban, Neville bailaba nerviosamente mientras Ginny se restregaba contra él, Harry siempre supo que era algo salvaje, mientras tanto Fred Y George literalmente levantaron sobre sus hombros al Profesor Flitwick que gritaba desesperado.

"me parece que salimos de ahí justo a tiempo" dijo Hermione mientras Harry le pasaba su bebida y se sentaba junto a ella.

"parece divertido" dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba de vuelta a la pista, las bebidas habían quedado olvidadas.

Fueron 20 minutos hasta que pudieron salir de la pista, riendo divertidos fueron hacia su mesa, el ponche encantado para que se mantuviera frio fue la perfecta solución para sus gargantas secas.

"¡increíble!" dijo Ron siendo seguido por su pareja, Ginny que sonreía y Neville que parecía algo asustado.

"increíble pero algo escalofriante" dijo Neville.

"¿fue por esa slytherin que se estaba restregando en ti?" pregunto Ginny riendo y haciendo que Neville se sonrojara, "seguro que te hubiera llevado a la cama de no haber huido de allí".

Neville solo pudo pronunciar palabras sin sentido mientras Hermione volteaba hacia Ginny.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunto Hermione mirando a aquella chica que veía con admiración una estatua de hielo que se observaba a la distancia.

"oh, lo siento, esta es Luna y vive cerca de nuestra casa" dijo disculpándose "Luna ellos son…".

"Harry Potter y Hermione Granger" dijo apartando la vista de la escultura de hielo "un placer"

Harry miro a Hermione que regreso su mirada perpleja.

"Luna va en tercero conmigo" les dijo Ginny "pero está en Ravenclaw, su padre es el editor del _quisquilloso_ ¿han oído hablar de el?".

"si, parece… interesante" respondió Hermione sorprendida.

Luna el volteo a ver "verdad que si, padre escribe artículos de lo más interesantes por ejemplo, escribió sobre la misteriosa ausencia de Barty Crouch" dijo inclinándose "es un vampiro dijo en un susurro.

"tengo ganas de bailar" dijo Hermione rápidamente y tomo la mano de Harry.

"en una chica… única" Dijo Harry al llegar a la pista.

"es más que única aunque creo que esa es una forma suave de describirla" ella dijo "he leído _el quisquilloso_ ellos publican las historias más locas".

"y eso debe poner furiosa a una chica que ama la lógica como tú" respondió Harry y Hermione soltó una risita mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el rodeaba su cintura inconscientemente acercándose un poco más.

"Mm" dijo Hermione recargando su cabeza en su pecho, "podría quedarme así por siempre".

"trato echo" respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"para siempre, es mucho tiempo" dijo Hermione mirándolo nerviosa, Harry solo se inclino para besarla.

"podría hacerlo por ti", respondió Harry, Hermione mordió su labio mientras veía hacia otro lado, de pronto se separo de él, lo tomo del brazo.

"acompáñame" dijo Hermione llevándolo fuera del gran comedor sin preocuparse de un par de ojos destellantes que los siguieron.

Harry tuvo poco tiempo para admirar los jardines que se elevaban en frente del castillo cuando Hermione lo arrastro hacia la una lado del castillo donde nadie los podía ver.

"¿Harry, donde estamos ahora?" pregunto Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, Harry pensó que era una muy simple pregunta.

"¿en Hogwarts?"

"¡no!" dijo Hermione "me refiero a… nosotros" dijo señalando el espacio entre ello "quiero decir, estamos saliendo pero… ¿después que?"

"bueno… salimos un poco y si todo sale bien nos enamoramos, nos casamos y tenemos hijo ¿no?" pregunto Harry, al menos eso era lo que pasaba en las películas.

Hermione sonrió "¿estas dispuesto a llegar hasta eso conmigo? ¿Me refiero a…enamorarnos?".

"yo… no sé si te amo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "pero estoy seguro de que podría pasar….si me dieras tiempo".

"te esperare todo lo que necesites" dijo tomando su mano "estoy feliz donde estamos".

Harry sonrió "estaré feliz siempre y cuando tu estés ahí… ahora creo que no terminamos nuestro baile" dijo guiándola a la pista de baile justo detrás de Neville y Ginny.

* * *

que les parecio?, me han estado dejando reviews y me encanto, es la primera vez que los recibo, sigan asi xD y si consigo permiso pronto publicare otras historias.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! perdon por tardarme en poner este capitulo pero es que como no me llegaban reviews pense que ya no les gusto :(...pero bueno aqui esta el penultimo capitulo y aunque esta algo chico espero que les guste

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Harry no sabía cómo se había metido en esta situación, pero ahí estaba, frente a una Hermione completamente desnuda, tratando de mantenerse concentrado en lo que ella estaba diciendo en vez de sus pechos cubiertos por una capa de burbujas del baño de los prefectos.

Ah, sí ya recordaba como se había metido en esto y aun no sabía si darle las Gracias a Cedric de rodillas o pegarle fuerte en la nariz.

-¡Potter!- Harry escucho una voz que lo llamaba desde el corredor, había estado paseando con Hermione en los jardines y ahora volvían a la sala común para descansar antes de que iniciaran las clases de nuevo, sin embargo parecía que Cedric no lo permitiría.

-¿Qué deseas Cedric?- el enojo de Harry hacia Cedric por haber invitado a Cho al baile antes que él había sido reemplazado por un profundo agradecimiento desde que sin saberlo provoco que Hermione y el se convirtieran en pareja.

-¿Y a resolviste la pista del huevo?- Cedric pregunto y Harry negó con la cabeza _¿Cedric estaba buscando su ayuda?- _¿chilla cuando lo abres?-

-si- Harry dijo y Cedric sonrió.

-te diré algo- dijo Cedric –deberías darte un baño…lleva el huevo y resuelve las cosas con agua caliente…es as usa el baño de los prefectos la contraseña es "pino fresco"-.

-e…está bien- contesto Harry y Cedric se fue a reunir con Cho

Cho saludo a Harry con la mano y Harry devolvió el saludo, Hermione que había estado presente durante el intercambio de palabras entre Harry y Cedric estaba dando saltitos de emoción.

-Harry, ¡Sirenas!- dijo Hermione.

Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar – ¿qué?- pregunto Harry y Hermione rodo los ojos toando su brazo y continuando la caminata

-¡es un lenguaje Harry!- Dijo –el lenguaje de las sirenas ellas solo pueden hablar debajo del agua, en tierra sus voces suenan como un chillido, exactamente como el ruido que produce el huevo…seguramente lo tenemos que oír debajo del agua-

-…oh- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

Harry asumió que lo que tendría que hacer era tomar su capa de invisibilidad y su mapa del merodeador y dirigirse al baño de los prefectos donde trabajaría en el huevo

Con lo que no contaba era con que naturalmente Hermione querría ayudar.

-Hermione no es que no aprecie tu ayuda pero…no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto –puede haber algún acertijo y quiero ayudarte a descifrarlo-

-pero tendríamos que bañarnos…juntos…desnudos-dijo Harry y Hermione se sonrojo.

-¿no quieres verme desnuda?- dijo aun sonrojada y en tono de broma pero Harry pudo ver como se mordía el labio. Señal de la inseguridad que sentía.

-claro que si- dijo Harry –pero no quiero que nos sintamos…raros-.

-no te preocupes Harry por lo que he oído acerca de ese baño, habrá suficientes burbujas para cubrir las…partes sucias-

-¿partes sucias?- pregunto Harry haciendo que Hermione se pusiera as roja –Hermione, me encantaría ver tus partes sucias- dijo haciendo que se pusiera a un as roja si eso era posible aunque se veía algo feliz por lo que acababa de decir.

-pino fresco- Harry susurro a la puerta y esta se abrió revelando el baño más espectacular que Harry había visto, del techo colgaba un gran candelabro que iluminaba todo el baño.

-woooow- dijo Hermione- me convertiré en prefecta solo para poder bañarme aquí.

-Hermione, te convertirás en prefecta de cualquier forma- dijo Harry ganándose una sonrisa de Hermione -¿Qué crees que hacen esas llaves?-

-cada una de ellas tiene agua combinada con diferentes tipos de burbujas y jabones- respondió Hermione saliendo de la capa de invisibilidad y caminando hacia una de las llaves, Harry tiro la capa y se le unió viendo como Hermione abría una de las llaves para llenar la bañera (que era del tamaño de una pequeña piscina) de agua. Experimentaron con los diferentes tipos de jabones y encontraron una que producía una capa espesa, dejaron correr esa en un mudo acuerdo mientras probaban las otras.

Cuando la bañera estuvo llena se miraron nerviosamente

-entonces…-

-¿nos ponemos de espaldas?- sugirió Harry y Hermione asintió vigorosamente dándole la espalda, Harry hizo lo mismo mientras se desvestían tratando de evitar pensar en Hermione que estaba a menos de 2 metros de el…desnuda.

Cuando Harry se quito los bóxers y se puso de pie escucho a Hermione respirar agitadamente y Harry se sintió mejor al pensar que Hermione estaba tan nerviosa como él.

-entra a la bañera Harry- ordeno Hermione y Harry se metió lentamente relajándose ante el contacto del agua –ahora…NO te des la vuelta-.

Harry escucho pasos detrás de él y sintió el agua moverse cuando Hermione entro a la bañera.

-está bien, date la vuelta- dijo Hermione y así lo hizo Harry, el agua pasaba justo por encima de los pechos de Hermione y Harry no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado –ahora lo único de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es la salida-.

-si- Harry dijo incapaz de decir algo mas, Hermione rio.

-¿habías estado con una chica desnuda Harry?- pregunto Hermione molestándolo, el negó con la cabeza, -¿Qué se siente?-.

Harry vio a Hermione cuyo cabello goteaba y se pegaba a su piel.

-tentador- respondió.

Ella rio y le dio un rápido beso en la nariz dándose la vuelta para tomar el huevo.

-bueno, veamos que dice el huevo- dijo Hermione -¿a las tres?-

Harry asintió y Hermione puso el huevo en medio de los 2 –uno…dos…tres-.

Los 2 se sumergieron con los ojos abiertos y Harry escucho una voz cantar:

"_Donde nuestras voces suenan  
ven a buscarnos  
que sobre la tierra  
no se oyen nuestros cantos  
nos hemos llevado  
lo que más valoras  
y para encontrarlo  
tienes una hora."_

Salieron del agua momentos después, Hermione ya estaba pensando en el significado. -bueno, sabemos que son sirenas- dijo Hermione –"donde nuestras voces suenan", significa el lago, "nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras" es bastante obvio, "para encontrarlo tienes una hora"- dijo a Harry mientras el miraba como Hermione resolvía eso –eso puede ser un problema-

Mientras tanto en una pequeña habitación en Little Hangleton un hombre caminaba frente al fuego de la chimenea, una gigantesca serpiente descansaba plácidamente cerca del fuego y una extraña figura envuelta en sabanas, con un rostro parecido al de una serpiente veía una carta con el entrecejo fruncido

-ese viejo tiene sospechas- dijo con una voz que parecía inhumana –dile a nuestro hombre que inicie el plan de contingencia-

-maestro- dijo el hombre que paseaba por la chimenea -¿tan pronto? Con un poco mas de prep…-

-¡ya tuviste demasiado tiempo colagusano!- grito el Señor Obscuro –inicia el plan-

El hombre se apresuro a escribir una carta, bajo los ojos del hombre con rostro de serpiente.

-Harry ve esto- Hermione susurro mientras buscaban en la biblioteca 2 días después del "_baño del amor" _como lo había llamado Ron después de oír la historia (estaba convencido que habían hecho algo más que bañarse aunque ellos lo negaron rotundamente)

-¡el hechizo Casco Burbuja!, el hechizo cubre la cabeza del que lo usa con un casco que solo admite oxigeno, es usado principalmente por buzos y los hombres de la basura, es de alto nivel pero estoy segura de que podemos lograrlo- dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Brillante Hermione- dijo Harry besándola –volvamos a la sala común para practicarlo-

Devolvieron los libros y tomaron solo el del "casco Burbuja", caminaron de regreso a la sala común mientras Hermione leía un poco para ver que tan difícil seria realizarlo.

-parece simple- dijo Hermione –miren el hechizo esta en italiano "_Ossigeno Maschile"- _movió su varita mientras decía esto y una burbuja pareció alrededor de su cabeza para después desaparecer después de unos segundos -¡rayos! Bueno después practicaremos- dijo Hermione frustrada.

-¡Potter! Se escucho una voz rasposa detrás de ellos, Moody se acercaba con su ojo azul escaneando sus alrededores –Tu calificación fue más baja de lo esperado en tu ultimo examen, ¡a mi oficina!-

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y Ron le dijo que lo esperarían en la sala común, Harry seguía a Moody por el pasillo hasta su oficina.

En el escritorio de Moody se encontraba su examen, una gran 9 en tinta roja estaba escrito en la portada, Harry lo miro extrañado.

-algunas de tus repuestas son muy pobres- le dijo Moody –tómalo y dale un vistazo-.

Cuando Harry lo tomo sintió el familiar jalone en su ombligo sus dedos parecían pegados al examen mientras la oficina de Moody desaparecía en un borrón de colores.

* * *

que les parecio? dejen reviews o si no no les pongo el capi final haha no se crean, pero entre mas reviews reciba menos me tardo


End file.
